and the reason is you
by xAlecMagnusx
Summary: Semi-songfic; total Rorbastian / oneshot / "Speaking of recent events, Rory noticed when he stepped outside that he was actually there, waiting. Rory almost turned around and walked back into the school. But he knew the doors were locked and already shut behind him." / First REAL fic / T just cuz


**A/N:** Hi! Welcome to the Realm of Insanity. My name is Sydney and I will be your guide :D alright, so technically this is my second fiction, but I don't count my first story...that was before I knew what I was doing. And my writing style has changed S-O, so much. And I am such a Rorbastian (though I think it should be Sebory...but whatevers ;P) fangirl, they are _so_ my OTP - other than Klaine, of course. So sit back and enjoy! (You know...if you wanna.)

**Summary:** Semi-songfic; total Rorbastian / drabble / "Speaking of recent events, Rory noticed when he stepped outside that he was actually there, waiting. Rory almost turned around and walked back into the school. But he knew the doors were locked and already shut behind him." / First REAL fic / T just cuz

**Warning:** it's slash. boyxboy. Rory and Sebastian. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED :D

**Please:** Review. In any way shape or form...they can be flames - you know, if you're not TOO harsh ;)

**Disclaimer:  
**Grant: Sydney doesn't own me.  
Damian: Nor me.  
Me: Damian, why aren't your words accented Irishly?  
Damian: Because that's not a word.  
Me: ...  
Damian: And because you can't write an Irish accent.  
Me: OH RIGHT!  
Grant: Is the disclaimer over yet?  
Me: No, no, no. You need to tell them [_whisper_]...  
Grant: Right. Sydney doesn't own Glee. Or The Reason by Hoobastank. [_pause_] There. Happy?  
Me: I guess, I mean -  
[_Grant and Damian run off_]  
Me: Well. That was...abrupt. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Rory walked out of McKinley High after a pretty good Glee rehearsal. He was one of the last because Mr. Shue had wanted to talk with him quickly; talk about going back to Ireland, possibly applying for another year of being an exchange student…. Rory _had_ originally planned to do that, but after recent events, he really just wanted to go home. Home-home.

Speaking of recent events, Rory noticed when he stepped outside that _he_ was actually there, waiting. Rory almost turned around and walked back into the school. But he knew the doors were locked and already shut behind him. So he breathed in and decided, _What the hell. He's obviously not taking my avoiding him very well._ Rory walked forward, maneuvering until he was in from of him, a few feet away.

"Sebastian," Rory said, "what do you want?"

Sebastian was leaning on his car, still dressed in his Dalton uniform. "I…" Sebastian said, but his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. "I skipped Warbler rehearsal. Today. I've been here since…a few minutes after _your_ rehearsal started."

"Why are you here?"

"You're actually talking to me," Sebastian said, his voice holding barely-contained amazement. Rory nearly smiled; he caused Sebastian Smythe to be amazed. _Just_ by talking to him again.

Rory backed away one step. "Look, Sebastian, I have no idea why you're here," he said. "So unless you feel like informing—"

"I just came to say sorry." And Sebastian took a step forward. "I know I was being a douche and…no, I have no excuse as to why." Another step forward. "But I was hoping you'd accept my weak apology. And, if not, then…." Another step toward Rory, who hadn't moved.

Rory cleared his throat. He had been staring into Sebastian's beautiful green eyes, fully enthralled. "I-I'm not sure if I can accept…I mean, you _were_ just about the biggest douche on the planet…."

Sebastian smiled a bit and sang,

"_I'm not a perfect person._

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you."_

Rory remarked, "You're singing without the rest of the Warblers." Sebastian just winked, dear Lord _winked_, and continued.

"_And so I have to say before I go,  
that I just want you to know:_

_I've found a reason for me,_  
_to change who I used to be._  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you._  
_It's something I must live with everyday._  
_And all the pain I put you through,_  
_I wish that I could take it all away._  
_And be the one who catches all your tears._  
_That's why I need you to hear:_

_I've found a reason for me,_  
_to change who I used to be._  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

_I'm not a perfect person._  
_I never meant to do those things to you._  
_And so I have to say before I go,_  
_That I just want you to know:_

_I've found a reason for me,_  
_To change who I used to be._  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you._

_I've found a reason to show_  
_a side of me you didn't know._  
_A reason for all that I do,_  
_and the reason is you."_

And on Sebastian's concluding note, Rory realized Sebastian had, somehow, made his way to standing right in front of Rory, barely any distance between them. Then there was no distance as Sebastian's lips were on Rory's and the world was right again and Sebastian was his again and maybe, just freaking maybe, Sebastian's song was right and he was completely sorry and he would change. Well, around Rory at least. As long Sebastian was himself around Rory, Rory couldn't care less how he acted around other people.

Maybe applying for another year _was_ the thing to do.

* * *

**A/N2:** Just thought I should let you know...the run-on sentence - intended :)


End file.
